


Dear Diary EXTRAS

by RinIsTrash



Series: Gods and Ladybugs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Messed Up - Freeform, Anymore that is, Character Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé redemption arc, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Ran Away, Marinette protection squad, No beta we die like human, Or men, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, You idiots actually think jagged owns a cat, if so go right ahead, lots of it too, or alien, or women, unless it is character bashing, we don't judge peple in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsTrash/pseuds/RinIsTrash
Summary: How everyone deals with the fact Marinette is missing.Adrien freaks out but he seems to be the only one who cares,for now at least..or these are just the side of which Marinette isn't in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Annabeth Chase, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Percy Jackson, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Annabeth Chase & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Gods and Ladybugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dear Diary EXTRAS

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be consistent, I probably will just add when I get a snazzy idea. These do have importance in a way, but aren't necessary to read with Dear Diary.

"So you want me to do _what_ now?" Luka stared at Ryuko, he gestured at her in a the _are-you-for-real_ and _what-did-I-just-get-into_ look he had started using on the raven hair quite a lot. She usually took on the planning while Luka did more of the pointing out and was used for backup.

The akuma was their second one together as of now. It's been a week since the two started officially but even then no one really knew that Ladybug had gone and Chat Noir had mysteriously retired. For what the people of Paris knew, the duo was just getting the break they deserved, in which they _were_ but for _much_ longer than the Parisian population realized.

The new duo was planning behind a brick chimney of one of the many buildings. The new akuma called themselves _Windspree_ , apparently a little girl was robbed of her favorite pixie doll by a bunch of school bullies. Poor girl, she was making it really hard to actually see anything though.

Windspree was just a blue looking pixie with giant looking wings (they were cool though) and she was making _massive_ tornados and wind storms all around Paris. Papers, leaves, boxes, rocks, trash and a lot of branches were flying everywhere. When Viperion found Ryuko, he was _immediately_ hit by a branch. His nose was still sore from the memory.

"I said I need you to go and swoon the girl, or at least distract her with some sort of fairytale story. I am unsure what this generation even _likes_ anymore." Ryuko repeated, though that last part was more mumbled out if anything.

"Sure, but I'm doing it my way" He smirked, but then looked over the chimney. Windspree was dancing along her new wind currents, objects flying all around her gracefully (or as graceful trash could really be). He sighed before Luka sacraficed himself for the greater good, or something like that. Man, he deserves some good food after this, maybe he'll visit Marinette's parents again.

"Viperion?! W-what are you doing here? Wh-here ladybug is? I-I mean wh-here is Ladybug!" The akuma stuttered. Her wind currents turned sloppy, many of the objects falling on the ground.

"Just checking up on things." Luka responded, trying his best to feel _weird_ that he had an admirer. It still baffled the snake user that Windspree had some sort of crush on him.

It didn't help that she reminded him of Mari.

The thought made him frown slightly. No! Snap it Luka! You got work to do!

"O-Oh! W-would you like me to join- I mean would you like to join me! I am kinda hungry, who knew flying was so drained huh?" Windspree actually spoke some-what normally, zooming over to him and gently landing on her feet next to her.

"Er-" He side-eyed where Ryuko was, he could already tell she was going to tell him to just go along with what she just said. With a gulp he continued. Maybe he can just steal a line from Chat. "Sure M'lady"

The blue skin on the akuma darkened, she then went to pick him up by his shoulders and took him to the park. Snakes really weren't meant for flying that's for sure.

"W-wait here!"

"Wait- where is your item, you wouldn't want Ladybug getting it while you're out!" He pointed out, trying his best to sound sincere. He didn't want to get her to think he was looking for her akuma (even though he was) but it just couldn't be helped.

"R-right! S-so sma-art you! I mean you smart!" The girl fiddled with one of her wings, the wind still hard around them but it seemed she wasn't trying to hit him. Huh.

The purple glow in the shape of a moth showed, seeming to be Hawkmoth telling off a _9 year old_ for getting distracted. That's what he assumed when Windspree came back with "Viperion would never betray me!" and then tossed him her teal scrunchy, and then stomped off toward one of the bakeries.

He really felt bad, but it technically wasn't _his_ fault for this plan. At least it worked out _much_ better than he expected.

"Ryuko you can come out now"

The raven hair stepped out of the shadows of the trees and grabbed the offered akuma object. "That was well done. I didn't think the girl might have had attractions to you" She stated coolly, it was very hard to read her but Luka hoped that maybe over time they could learn to work together like Ladybug and Chat Noir did.

The two learned that simply killing the akuma like it was an actual bug worked like purifying, though the two always had to make sure they actually caught the stupid bug.

Luka snapped the butterfly and it dissolved into dust. The girl who he presumed to had been Windspree ran over to them. She wore her hair in pigtails, and her hair was so black it could have been mistaken for blue, and she was about in the 4 foot range as well. She wore a pink summer dress with yellow slip ons. The worse part of it all was she had bluebell eyes.

She looked _just like Marinette_.

And it _really_ hurt _._

"I-I'm really sorry for any trouble I might have caused! I hopes you forgive- I mean I hope you can forgive me!" She bowed after her little stutter that was _just like hers_.

"It's fine, you should go to your parents before they get worried" Ryuko stated, she wasn't smiling but Luka knew she was being reassuring.

"R-right!" The bluenette girl ran off with a goodbye. But before the two could catch their breath and breath, an umbrae haired girl with glasses ran up to them with her phone clearly recording.

"Hi, I'm Alya and I was wondering where in the world is Ladybug and Chat Noir? Also what are you two called? Will more of the temporary's be coming back?" Alya practically shoved her phone at the twos faces, which really didn't help his social anxiety. God this girl was obnoxious.

He was still surprised this girl used to be Mari's friend.

"Ladybug had personal issues that forced her to go away from the country, while Chat Noir retired for unknown reasons. No, no one else will be joining our team as we don't have any other miraculous', Ladybug is the only one who has them, and she won't be coming back for a very long time. I'm Ryuko, I am taking the name of the passed user as a show of respect for her as well as Viperion. We promise to do our best to protect Paris in Ladybug's absents." Ryuko really was good at talking about serious issues, she was calm and smooth, not showing a single ounce of remorse for Alya. Alya seemed shocked and even saddened by the news.

Who knew being a superhero was so tiering.

How did Marinette even deal with this girl? She asked too many questions for Luka's liking.

"Well, guess I'll be off!" He fist bumped Ryuko (she was still adjusting to the action) and saluted Alya (bluntly ignoring her buts and questions as he ran off).

He found a nice, dark alley to detransform. He carefully caught his new kwami friend, Sass slithering up, before hiding in his hoodie.

When he got back to the Seine, he climbed aboard his house boat and quickly walked to his room. As soon as he was near his bed, Luka just flopped onto it, ready to sleep for at least a year.

_You really are amazing Marinette..._

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING :D


End file.
